1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a speed wrench having a stable biasing device for stably biasing and acting onto the rotatable jaw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wrenches, particularly the adjustable wrenches or the speed wrenches comprise a jaw rotatably secured to one end of the handle or the wrench, and a spring member for biasing and forcing the jaw to engage with a fixed jaw that is provided on the end of the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,597 to Yang discloses one of the typical wrenches including a spring blade having one end secured to the handle and having the other end engaged with the rotatable jaw for biasing and forcing the rotatable jaw to engage with and to drive the fasteners. However, the end portion of the spring member may not be stably engaged with the movable jaw and may be disengaged from the movable jaw inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wrenches.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wrench including a stable biasing device for stably engaging with the rotatable jaw and for stably and effectively biasing and acting the rotatable jaw to engage with the fastener.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a wrench comprising a handle including a first end having a first side and having a second side, and including a fixed jaw provided on the first side of the first end of the handle, and including a seat provided on the second side of the first end of the handle, a pivotal jaw including a first end pivotally secured to the second side of the first end of the handle with a pivot shaft, and including a second end for moving toward and away from the fixed jaw and for engaging with and rotating a fastener between the fixed jaw and the pivotal jaw, the pivotal jaw including a middle portion, the pivotal jaw including a cavity formed in the middle portion thereof, an engaging member slidably engaged in the cavity of the pivotal jaw for engaging with the seat of the handle, and means for biasing the engaging member to engage with the seat of the handle and to force the pivotal jaw to engage with the fastener.
The first end of the pivotal jaw includes a channel formed therein for receiving the second side of the first end of the handle, the channel of the pivotal jaw is communicated with the cavity of the pivotal jaw.
The engaging member includes a head provided thereon and extended outward of the cavity of the pivotal jaw, the biasing means includes a spring engaged on the engaging member and engaged with the head of the engaging member.
The pivotal jaw includes a pair of legs for forming and defining the channel thereof between the legs, the second side of the first end of the handle includes a pair of opposite recesses formed therein for receiving the legs of the pivotal jaw.
The fixed jaw includes a first flat engaging surface and a first notch formed therein, the pivotal jaw includes a second flat engaging surface and a second notch formed therein, the first and the second flat engaging surfaces of the fixed jaw and the pivotal jaw are provided for engaging with opposite flat surfaces of the fastener, the first and the second notches are provided for engaging with opposite corners of the fastener.
The fixed jaw includes a stop extended therefrom for engaging with the fastener and for retaining the fastener between the fixed jaw and the pivotal jaw.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.